I'm not alone?
by monkey-in-a-tree
Summary: SPOILER ALERT for Season 7 'Heroes', parts 1 & 2. Cassie's POV following the events in 'Heroes' - Dan/Jan established ship.


**Disclaimer: only the plot is mine yadda yadda yadda**

**Spoilers: 'Singularity', 'Rite of Passage' (basically any episode with Cassie in it), 'Heroes'-pt. 1+2 and also Daniel's childhood life is referred to.**

**Warnings: Angst**

**AN: I was watching 'Heroes' and I just thought that Cassie's view should have been covered a bit more so here you go...my version!**

* * *

**REWORKED...improved punctuation and grammatical errors. I think this was written when I first discovered the semi-colon because there were WAY too many of those in here :P Enjoy!**

**Edited on 13/08/2011**

* * *

Empty and alone.

Again.

Why did she have to go?

Why did this have to happen?

Is it me? Am I cursed? Or am I just seriously unlucky?

Either way I don't care; she's gone and I'm on my own again.

The doorbell is ringing. Can I be bothered to get up? I look over to the clock; three hours since I got that damn call. I guess its Sam coming to pick me up.

Great, we're starting the whole pick me up and drop me off thing. I'm that problematic child once again and no one knows what to do with me. That's why she took me in: Janet. She took me in because they asked her to, because she had to.

I know I should call her mum, I _want _to...but it makes it so much easier to think of her as Janet. That way I don't lose another mum...

Darn doorbell! I better get up and answer it. But god I look like a mess! My hair is everywhere and my eyes; stupid mascara! It's all down my face.

The third ring, this time longer. I guess I should just go.

I open it and stare at the soaked man before me.

"Daniel."

I realise it's raining so step aside to let him in.

I notice his slumped posture as he walks in. He has an unmistakable air of defeat about him. As he turns around the impact the past few hours have taken on him is obvious. His eyes...the light that they used to hold is gone. His once bright blue eyes that she fell so in love with...

"Cass?"

Wow. Didn't realise he moved so close to me. He's standing there staring at me with worry etched in his face.

I realise his hand is on my shoulder and reach up to take it in my own.

"I'm fine...just thinking."

He nods and squeezes my hand in understanding; he doesn't pry further. That's one thing I like about him, he knows when to quit.

"We don't need to leave right away. Go wash up while I make us some coffee."

He kisses my head and walks off to the kitchen. My hand falls like a dead weight, hanging limply by my side.

I head to my room, thinking about the past few years of my life. I think back to when my parents were with me, back to when they died. I then remember when Sam brought me to Earth. I remember her leaving me but I also remember her coming back. I recall the first time I walked into this house; I was scared. I never thought I could enjoy life again but I did. I had this new family. But it's now that I realise how I can just as easily lose this one like I did the first...it's already started.

I arrive outside my room and open the door, walking straight through to the adjoining bathroom.

A quick shower does me wonders; my hair is now controlled and my eyes look less red. I at least look somewhat presentable.

I walk out and open my wardrobe to choose something to wear. I feel I should dress smart. It is after all a funeral.

I pick my favourite black dress; the one she gave me last Christmas. It's a long sleeve, v-neck dress that ends just above the knees. It's plain except for the patterns going up the sleeves. I think I'll wear it with my black heels...

There. I give a slight nod of approval as I take in my appearance before the mirror.

I glance at my nightstand and grab my watch before I take to the stairs.

I drag myself down into the kitchen, pausing as I notice Daniel staring vacantly at the opposite chair..._her_ chair.

"Hey Cass." I hear him say. I realise I have been staring at the chair.

"Have some coffee."

He hands me a mug and I take a seat in my usual chair. We sit there quietly, both thankful for the silent comfort we offer each other. We both lost someone dear to us and sometimes words just don't cut it.

"Cass?"

I look up and he hesitates slightly.

"Sam's going to be talking at the memorial. Is that ok?"

I look at him as if he's grown another head.

"Why wouldn't it be ok?" I reply somewhat abruptly.

He merely smiles slightly.

"Just asking Cass. You are her daughter after all so I thought maybe-"

I snap.

"No. No I'm not. I never was her daughter, I'm not even from this planet! I lost my mother already I lost _my_ people! Do you have any idea what that feels like?"

I regret the words as soon as they're out of my mouth. Of course he knows. Daniel of all people knows what it's like to be alone, to be passed around like some sort of problem that nobody really wants.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as I fight to keep my tears in.

God I'm so _stupid_!

I get up and go to run out the door but Daniel stops me. He pulls me by the hand and turns me gently to face him.

I refuse to meet his eyes, tears now pouring freely down face. I try not to look at him but he lifts my chin so I have no choice.

"You're not alone Cass. I'm here with you. When I married your m- when I married Janet, I took you in as well. I promised her if anything happened I would look after you and I will. But not just because I promised her I would but because I _want_ to as well. I know what it's like to lose your family and I know how it feels to be the package that no one wants. But you're not, you never were Cass. Remember that ok?"

I don't know how to reply. I just stare into his face, trying to find anything to hint that he's lying.

He's not.

His face shows nothing but kindness and honesty and...love?

I break. Not even bothering to try and hold back the tears anymore. I sob as he pulls me into his strong, comforting arms that I know will keep me safe. I can tell he won't leave me by the way he grips onto me and sobs against my head. I know that we will be able to get through this together and I know that I finally have the father I had been seeking for these past few years.

"Love you Dad" I manage to choke out after my hysteric sobs have calmed down.

I feel him smile against my hair.

"Love you too Cass."

I can get through this...we can. This is life now. This is my family. Everything will be right; even if she is gone physically she can never be gone completely. I'll still hold her love in my heart, along with that of everyone else I have lost.

"Ready to leave?" he asks as he pulls away from the embrace.

I nod and he moves to get my overnight bag by the door. He is about to walk out when I realise something.

"Dad?"

He pauses and looks up at me, not sure what to make of my tone of voice.

I move to stand next to him so I can look outside at the evening sky. I stay silent for a minute, finally allowing a small smile to slowly make its way across my face. She loved standing on the porch to look at the setting sun.

"Earlier...you said when you married Janet..."

I close my eyes and breath in deeply, finally releasing the massive tension that I had unknowingly kept with me for all these years.

"I think you meant to say: 'when you married my _mum'_."

**Make Cassie happy and review?**


End file.
